A packaging machine may be a boxing machine designed to package individual groups of products in boxes or a packaging machine designed to wrap the individual groups of products using a strip of heat-shrinkable material after arranging these products in groups on a support element which may be prefabricated, for example in the form of a tray.
A wrapping machine associated with the packaging machine, can be a machine of conventional type for wrapping packages with a strip of heat-shrinkable material.